At dawn
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Nothing-rhymes-with-Ianto. Attention c'est du angst puisquele thème est: fin du monde en 2012 ou comment nos chouchous vivent leurs derniers jours sur Terre? Bon y a quand même beaucoup d'amour mais... préparez vos mouchoirs.


_Un grand merci à « Nothing-rhymes-with-Ianto » pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cet OS- en attente de mes suites car pour l'instant l'inspiration n'est pas à son top. _

_C'est une des premières fictions que j'ai lu sur et elle m'avait marqué tant par le thème que par les émotions ressentis. Car oui je vous préviens : c'est sur le thème de la fin du monde en 2012 donc… très angst et triste mais vu son rating ^^ une belle petite scène d'amour -) Bon allez je vous laisse à la lecture. Ah oui je n'ai jamais vu le film cité donc je ne peux pas me visualiser la scène mais si vous connaissez ce film… J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Disclaimer : les personnages comme la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce texte a été écrit par Nothing-rhymes-with-Ianto et je n'en fais que la traduction._

_At Dawn (A l'aube)._

Justin était revenu à la maison depuis presque exactement deux ans. Il était revenu chez lui une semaine après Thanksgiving, attendant Brian sur le canapé blanc près des fenêtres. Brian ne le vit pas pendant un moment, et commença à se déshabiller pour aller sous la douche. Justin ricana, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce. Ses peintures prenaient la moitié de l'espace sur les murs. Il put voir sa veste blanche en cuir toujours accroché au miroir. Il avait oublié de la prendre avec lui la nuit où il était parti, et n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander de la rendre.

Brian ne le remarqua pas du tout jusqu'à ce qu'il éternue. Alors son amant bondit hors de la chambre, sa chemise à moitié enfilée, le rapprochant de lui et écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se recula uniquement pour demander. _« Depuis quand es-tu là putain ? »_

Justin sourit. _« On s'en fiche. Je reste. » _Il ôta la chemise de Brian à nouveau et rapidement, ils baisèrent sur le canapé, face à face, une version plus joyeuse de la dernière nuit de Justin au loft.

Brian et lui vivaient dans le loft maintenant. Gus et les filles étaient revenus à Pittsburgh il y a trois ans et demi environ, et Gus venait leur rendre visite tout le temps. Michael et Ben vivaient à l'autre bout de la ville, mais ils revenaient dans le coin tout le temps également. Debbie travaillait encore comme une dératée au Dinner, bien que la plupart du temps maintenant, elle était devenue une travailleuse régulière qui se levait et travaillait quand elle se sentait d'humeur.

Brian était heureux. Il trouvait ça étrange mais il l'était. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était heureux et satisfait. Sa famille était avec lui. Les deux hommes les plus importants dans sa vie étaient chez lui. Ses deux entreprises remportaient un franc succès et tout ceux qu'il connaissait et aimait étaient en bonne santé.

Alors que les jours devenaient plus sombres, les gens commençaient à crier dans les rues pour protester et prophétiser. Brian et Justin levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les gens parlaient, débâtaient et argumentaient au sujet de cette date pendant des années. Aucun d'entre eux n'y portait d'importance, ne croyant pas assez à cette conspiration pour y porter beaucoup d'intérêt.

Michael se joignit à la cacophonie un soir durant un dîner de famille.

_« Avez-vous entendu parler de cette fin du monde ? »_

La famille grogna. Lindsay eut un visage inquiet mais ne dit rien. Tous les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_« Sérieusement, Mikey ? Tu crois à cette merde ? Les gens pensaient que le monde allait s'arrêter et que tous les ordinateurs exploseraient ou dominer le monde quand l'an 2000 approchait. Ça n'est pas arrivé. Alors merde pourquoi croirais-tu à ce phénomène de mode ? »_

Ça le fit taire, temporairement. Vraiment, Brian ne voulait plus en entendre parler du tout. Le groupe de clochards fous dans l'allée en face de son immeuble hurlaient suffisamment à ce sujet, de toute façon. Il en avait fini avec ça en 2009 quand les publicités sur ce stupide film commencèrent à circuler. La famille recommença à manger, ignorant l'interruption, changeant le sujet pour savoir dans quelle maison aller pour célébrer Noël.

Cette nuit-là, quand les clochards commencèrent à crier, Brian passa sa tête par la fenêtre et leur cria de se taire. Ils se turent et le fixèrent, puis secouèrent la tête et s'en allèrent dans la rue. Brian sourit un peu à ce silence puis retourna vers sa chambre et son amant blond.

Quand les scientifiques de la NASA confirmèrent que les théories étaient vraies, il n'y eut pas de _« Je vous l'avais bien dit » _de la part de Michael. Brian revint de Kinnetic pour trouver Justin assis devant la télé éteinte, ne fixant rien. Il fronça des sourcils. Justin leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard apeuré.

_« C'est vrai, la NASA a confirmé les théories. Ça va arriver. » _Brian cligna des yeux, puis vint s'asseoir et le rapprocha de lui. Il fixa aussi l'écran noir, se demandant ce qui arriverait.

Alors que la date approchait, le monde devint frénétique. Des gens de pouvoir faisaient des discours pleins de colère ainsi que des déclarations et des prophéties. Des gens normaux se payaient des vacances hors de prix, des énormes maisons, des choses chères qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu vraiment s'offrir mais avaient toujours voulu. Le trafic était ridicule parce que tout le monde essayait de rendre visite aux gens qui leur importaient.

Le jour du 19, tout le monde se réunit à la maison de Debbie. Gus et Jenny étaient suffisamment vieux pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et Gus resta au côté de son père. Ils mangèrent des lasagnes comme si c'était un dîner de famille normal, même si en réalité c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Mais quand ils eurent tous finis, ils se réunirent tous dans le salon, s'asseyant sur les chaises, canapés et sur le sol.

Ils n'étaient pas bien sûrs de qui commença, mais soudainement ils parlèrent tous en même temps se confiant certaines choses. Des secrets, des déclarations, des souhaits, des peurs, tout et rien. Leurs yeux étaient secs : ils n'avaient pas cessé de pleurer depuis le moment où les nouvelles étaient arrivées. Premièrement, ils parlèrent tous en même temps, mais ensuite ils prirent leurs tours.

_« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais la personne la plus douce, la plus prévenante que j'ai jamais connu, Brian. » _Dit Emmett calmement. Tous les autres hochèrent la tête. Brian baissa la tête c'était encore dur pour lui de recevoir un compliment.

_« Le jour le plus heureux de ma vie fut le matin après la naissance de Gus. » _Melanie sourit à Lindsay.

_« Je sais que tu es le meilleur ami de Brian maintenant, et je sais que tu le connais mieux que moi, Justin. Ça ne me dérange plus du tout. » (Michael)_

_« Tu m'as toujours donné de l'espoir. Tu m'as toujours poussé à continuer et m'a supporté quand je me suis effondré et je t'aime pour ça. » _Les larmes envahirent les yeux d'Emmett et il sanglota ses remerciements sur l'épaule de Ted.

_« Parfois je voudrais juste que tu m'infectes comme ça nous pourrions le faire à nu. » _Michael baissa la tête. Ben passa ses bras autour de son mari. _« Je sais. »_

_« J'ai toujours été jaloux de toi, Mel, pour avoir des bons parents qui s'occupaient de toi. » _Soupira Lindsay.

_« Je détestais ça quand tu ne me parlais pas, mais je pense que ça nous a encore plus rapproché. Parce que j'ai appris à lire ton langage corporel, Brian. Et je sais ce que tu veux dire. » (Justin)_

_« J'ai toujours eu peur du noir. » _Dit Ted en haussant des épaules.

_« Je préfère être dominant que dominé. » _Admit Emmett.

_« Je suis ravie que tu aies choisi Ben au lieu de David. » _Dit Debbie en souriant.

_« La mort de Vic m'a effrayé comme pas possible. J'ai eu envie de me suicider à nouveau, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser encore plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. » ( ?)_

_« J'ai peur de la foule, des battes de baseball, des parkings souterrains, des regards haineux, des bruits puissants, et ce depuis l'attaque. Trop long. Je déteste ça. » _Les bras de Brian se resserrèrent de manière protectrice autour de Justin.

_« J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois après que j'ai assisté à ton attaque. Je ne dormais pas car je savais que mes cris seraient pires que les tiens. » _La pièce devint silencieuse. Justin se tourna dans les bras de Brian, collant leurs fronts ensembles, lui murmurant avec douceur, l'embrassant durement.

_« Je n'ai jamais oublié ton nom. » _Admit Blake à Ted. _« Je voulais juste une excuse pour ne pas me blâmer. »_

_« J'ai vu Vic dans mes rêves quand j'étais en chirurgie après la bombe. Il était incroyable. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait là où il était et que vous lui manquiez tous. Tout spécialement toi, Ma. » _Debbie couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

_« La nuit la plus heureuse de ma vie fut celle où Stockwell a perdu. » (Debbie ?)_

_« George était mon âme sœur. Je suis heureux d'avoir profité de ce temps avec lui. » (Emmett)_

_« J'ai gardé les anneaux. Et l'écharpe. Et j'étais celui qui a acheté ton dessin au show au GLC. » (Brian)_

_« Je sais. » (Justin) (Les noms entre parenthèses sont ceux que je devine être ceux qui disent ces mots, comme l'auteur ne les a pas mis. Et au cas où Cissy lit toujours cet OS ^^)_

Ils parlèrent et parlèrent jusqu'au soir. Gus alla chez Brian et Justin. Ils mangèrent de la glace et regardèrent Monty Python et le Sacré Graal- Gus était intéressé par les comédies en ce moment- alors que Justin et Gus citaient les dialogues en même temps que le film.

Brian s'assit sur le canapé Justin allongé de travers sur ses genoux. Gus était assis sur le sol entre les jambes de son père. L'une des mains de Brian était sur l'épaule de Gus, l'autre caressant les cheveux de Justin. Il se sentait étrangement heureux. Il était fier d'avoir ces deux garçons dans sa vie.

Quand il fut temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui, Gus s'accrocha à Brian. Ce dernier serra le garçon contre lui tout aussi fermement. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, jamais. Il sentit sa respiration devenir plus forte, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge. Il embrassa le côté de la tête de Gus.

_« Je t'aime Gus. Je t'aime Sonnyboy. »_

_« Je t'aime Papa. » _Gus s'écarta avec réluctance de son père et marcha vers Justin. Il passa ses bras autour du blond. _« Je t'aime aussi, Daddy Justin. »_

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Brian, reflétant celles de Justin. Un petit bruit sortit de la gorge de Justin, serrant étroitement le petit garçon. _« Je t'aime Gus. Tu es mon favori. »_

Gus revint vers son père, se jetant sur Brian à nouveau. Justin vint vers eux et passa un bras autour de Brian, l'autre autour de Gus. Ils restèrent là, se tenant les uns aux autres jusqu'à ce que les lesbiennes virent frapper à la porte.

_« Au revoir Daddy ! »_

_« Plus tard, Gus. Pas au revoir, à plus tard. »_

Gus hocha de la tête. _« A plus tard, Daddy. »_

_« A plus tard, Sonnyboy. »_

Brian, Justin et les filles échangèrent des au revoir émouvants. La porte du loft glissa, et Brian s'affaissa contre le comptoir, des larmes coulant sans interruption sur ses joues. Justin pleurait tout autant. Ils s'enlacèrent, leurs fronts collés ensembles.

_« Il m'a appelé Daddy. »_

_« Tu l'es. Tu es son autre Daddy. »_

_« Mon dieu. » _Justin laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Brian. _« Je ne peux supporter tout ça. »_

La tête de Brian se tourna et il caressa de ses lèvres le côté du visage de Justin. Il respira l'odeur de citron de son amant blond, sentant la cage thoracique de Justin s'accroître entre ses bras, sachant que ça lui faisait la même chose.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, tendrement sur le sol. Puis ils se rendirent dans la chambre, mais le rythme ne changea pas. Ils savourèrent chaque toucher, chaque mouvement, chaque senteur. Quand ils eurent fini, Brian passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de Justin et le rapprocha encore plus, comme s'il tentait de les fusionner. Justin fit la même chose. Ils s'endormirent absorbant la respiration de chacun.

Au matin du 20, ils se réveillèrent tôt et baisèrent, prirent une douche, mangèrent. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de regarder les infos ils savaient qu'ils parleraient uniquement de la date approchante et le taux de suicide, l'augmentation des crimes et d'autres choses symptomatiques du jour de l'Apocalypse. Ils se câlinèrent sur le canapé, nus, et regardèrent « La fureur de vivre ». Durant la scène de l'observatoire au début, Brian s'accrocha juste un peu plus à Justin. Ce dernier enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine de Brian quand les lumières flashèrent, se cachant, tout comme Plato.

Ils récitèrent uniquement deux lignes du film, le faisant ensembles, conscient du poids des mots.

_Joe s'appuya à la cloison de l'observatoire, regardant Plato qui le fixa, apeuré et bouleversé. _

_« Penses-tu que la fin du monde viendra durant la nuit ? » Demanda t-il à l'aîné. Plato savait que sa réponse serait horrifiante._

_« Uh-Uh, » Répondit Jim doucement, presque de façon morbide, une horrible ombre menaçante se reflétant à la fois dans le film et maintenant dans la vie. « A l'aube. »_

Quand le film se termina, ils éteignirent la télé et retournèrent à la chambre. Premièrement ils restèrent allongés tous les deux, fumant, parlant, juste des petites discussions insignifiantes au sujet de l'art de Justin, les Awards reçus pour ses pubs par Brian, les drames des célébrités…

Ils baisèrent fortement et rapidement, grognant et criant et s'endormirent ensembles. Ils se réveillèrent plus tard dans l'après-midi, se douchèrent et tournèrent en rond dans le loft, incertains de savoir quoi faire. Créer une peinture ou une publicité se révélait totalement inutile, et ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Justin fit à manger, mais n'avait pas faim, ne mangea rien et le balança dans l'évier.

Ils retournèrent à nouveau dans la chambre, leur espace sécurisé, l'espace qui leur correspondait. Justin posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Brian, puis embrassa sa gorge.

_« Brian ? »_

_« Hmmm ? »_

_« Me baiseras-tu à nu ce soir ? »_

Brian déglutit difficilement, câlinant tendrement son amant. _« Oui, Sunshine. »_

Justin commença à tracer un chemin en partant de la poitrine de Brian, l'embrassant et le suçant, le faisant s'arquer vers le haut. Il titilla le nombril de Brian de sa langue et le brun grogna. Il descendit plus bas, entortillant les doigts de sa main gauche dans les poils au-dessus du sexe de Brian, son autre main encerclant la base de son érection.

Il scella ses lèvres autour de Brian, bougeant de haut en bas, titillant la fine veine avec sa langue. Chaque fois qu'il sentait Brian au bord, il se recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé à nouveau. Il suça le gland de Brian, puis glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche également, les mouillant et faisant des cercles autour de l'anus de Brian. Quand il les pressa à l'intérieur, Brian s'arqua, bougeant sur ces doigts et ils glissèrent plus profondément. Justin grogna autour du sexe de Brian ressentant la chaleur et les poussées autour de ses doigts. Il suivit les mouvements des doigts de Justin, grognant et montrant tout son enthousiasme.

Justin baisa de sa langue l'incision du gland de Brian et celui-ci éjacula en un cri, son corps se soulevant, pressant son sexe au fond de la gorge de Justin alors que son sperme coulait abondamment et chaudement dans sa bouche. Justin goba cette virilité frémissante, suçant en douceur bien après l'orgasme. Il remonta le corps de Brian et l'embrassa, chaudement et à bouche ouverte, passant la semence de Brian entre eux.

Brian resta étalé sur les oreillers pendant un moment, respirant, se remettant. Ensuite il se remit sur son estomac, se tortilla afin que son visage soit à niveau du bassin de Justin, et lui rendit la pareille. Pressant ses doigts inlassablement contre la prostate de Justin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de venir, puis se recula, léchant simplement ses cuisses.

Justin n'avait jamais eu autant de self-control que Brian et finit par supplier. Brian grogna au son de sa voix, à sa respiration saccadée, et le laissa éjaculer.

La nuit était presque tombée, il n'y avait presque plus de lumière pointant à l'horizon. Ils regardèrent à travers les larges fenêtres du loft la rue. Les gens couraient partout dans un état frénétique. Les clochards dingues étaient partis, peut-être dans une autre rue, peut-être morts maintenant qu'ils avaient réalisé que leurs croyances étaient vraies. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris et des rires et des pleurs. Quelqu'un chantait d'une voix alcoolisée, ils pouvaient l'entendre emportée par le vent.

L'énergie nerveuse de Brian finit par l'atteindre et il tourna en rond, frottant le bout de son nez. Son esprit se tourna vers Gus et il voulait crier vers le ciel pour cette injustice que son fils ne pourrait vraiment avoir une belle vie. Il voulait hurler à n'importe qui se trouvait là-haut qu'il n'avait pas fini d'aimer Justin ou d'avoir Justin qui l'aimait. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir. Il n'était pas prêt à être seul.

Justin le regarda tourner en rond de son assise sur le canapé, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il admira le corps nu brillant dans la lumière des étoiles, qui étaient plus brillantes et violentes que d'habitude. Il espérait qu'il y ait un moyen de faire comprendre à Brian à quel point il l'aimait, mais il n'y avait aucun mot dans aucune langue suffisamment grands ou assez forts ou assez intenses pour surpasser ça.

Quand Brian fatigua et s'assit sur le canapé, son besoin nerveux de bouger sembla se transférer à Justin, qui sauta sur ses pieds et commença à tourner en rond lui aussi. Brian observa le corps pâle marcher d'avant en arrière, repensant à toutes les fois où il l'avait vu comme ça ou tenu dans ses bras, pensant à l'étrange contraste entre sa fragilité et puis à quel point il pouvait être fort aussi.

Autour de onze heures, ils retournèrent au lit. Brian détourna le réveil d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de l'heure à laquelle le monde arriverait à sa fin demain, mais ils savaient de quelle manière ils voulaient le quitter. Cette fois ils laissèrent tomber la capote, sachant que ça n'avait plus d'importance qu'ils aient été testés ou non. Brian prépara Justin avec soin, faisant en sorte qu'il soit bien détendu et glissant. Justin grogna en sentant la chaleur du sexe nu de Brian contre son intimité. Ils grognèrent tous les deux à l'incroyable sensation alors qu'il s'insérait en lui. Il pouvait ressentir chaque pli et strie de son fessier, se rendit compte brutalement des murs enserrant son sexe. Il frôla trois fois la prostate de Justin, et jouit durement. Justin hurla à la sensation de la semence de Brian brûlant chaudement en lui, et vint à son tour.

Ils baisèrent pendant des heures, dans toutes les positions qu'ils connaissaient. Brian n'avait aucune idée de combien de fois ils avaient joui, et il s'en fichait vraiment. C'était incroyable, et il voudrait que ça continue pour toujours. Les étoiles étaient si horriblement brillantes qu'il pouvait voir l'expression de plaisir de Justin parfaitement. L'extase de Justin était si belle que ça faisait mal.

Ils faisaient l'amour face à face alors que les premiers rayons de lumière se dessinaient dans le ciel. Brian murmura _« A l'aube » _quand il vit les rayons percer à travers les rideaux.

Ils étaient enroulés autour de l'un l'autre, s'étreignant et s'accrochant. Justin s'accrochait au dos de Brian, fixant les yeux de son amant. Les mains de Brian étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux de Justin, son point de sécurité. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant avec des petites pointes d'un doré profond. Il retenait ses larmes mais alors qu'il bougeait doucement contre Justin, elles gagnèrent la bataille et atterrirent sur les joues de Justin. Ce dernier rapprocha le visage de Brian, conscient de la chaleur qui englobait soudainement tout, de la lumière augmentant incroyablement vite. Ils pressèrent leurs fronts ensembles, s'embrassant, leurs mains s'entremêlant. Justin fixa le visage illuminé d'une manière crue, leurs larmes se confondant, et les cris de l'extérieur devenaient plus forts, plus perçants, plus durs.

_« Brian, » _Murmura Justin. Il tenta de continuer, mais sa gorge se serra et stoppa ses mots. La chaleur augmenta, tout comme le grondement. Un cri s'éleva plus haut que le reste, et soudainement s'arrêta. Le son d'une explosion s'incrusta dans leurs consciences.

_« Brian, » _Justin put parler à nouveau, et sa voix était remplie d'un trop plein d'émotions. _« Je t'aime plus que les mots peuvent exprimer. Je voudrai pouvoir te dire combien je t'adore, tout ce que je ressens pour toi, mais il n'y a rien d'équivalent. Je t'aime beaucoup trop. »_

Brian grogna, résistant contre la chaleur qui les empressait, qui les ébouillantait. Ils pouvaient sentir l'immeuble trembler, les secousses justes au-dessus d'eux. Il s'enfonça plus vite dans Justin, caressant son visage, puis poussa vers le haut, passant une main dans ses cheveux et le fixant avec une profonde intensité dans les yeux. _« Je t'aime Justin Taylor. Je t'aime beaucoup trop. »_

Justin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Brian s'enfonça une dernière fois et ils jouirent avec chaleur et durement, les entourant d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Mais la lumière blanche aveuglante continua, la chaleur brûlant tout les tremblements assourdissants leurs oreilles même si elles étaient déjà assourdies par leur propre plaisir leur peau était immunisée à tout sauf le toucher de l'autre leurs yeux étaient aveuglés à part pour l'un l'autre. Leurs poumons se remplirent de l'odeur de l'un l'autre, ignorant les odeurs de fumée, de peur et de mort. La chaleur les ébouillanta, les brûlant, les mélangeant ensembles. La lumière flasha une fois de plus, un bruit réellement perçant, et puis le noir total.

_Fin._

_*retourne me tapir au fond de mon trou jusque samedi prochain*_


End file.
